This invention relates to vehicle wheel suspensions and more particularly to a dual strut wheel leaf spring suspension for a motor vehicle front steerable wheel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,298 issued Mar. 22, 1983 to Finn et al. discloses a single vertical telescopic strut and transverse lower control arm type suspension enabling a lower overall height within the suspension assembly. In the Finn suspension a hydraulic damper strut member is arranged generally upright relative to the vehicle sprung mass for attachment at its upper end in a wheel well area of the superstructure. The strut lower end is interconnected to a swingable lower control arm at a location on the control arm substantially inboard of its outer end such that the shock stroke during vehicle wheel jounce and rebound is reduced enabling a reduction in the strut length. Finn also discloses a yoke configuration at the lower end of the strut sleeve allowing a drive axle to extend from the vehicle power plant sprung mass for passage between the pair of yoke legs to a live spindle of the front wheel knuckle.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,644,696 issued Jul, 7, 1953 to Bill; 2,678,830 issued May 18, 1954 to Cigan et al.; 2,819,769 issued Jan. 14, 1958 to Moorehead; 2,873,124 issued Feb. 10, 1959 to Walker; 3,768,828 issued Oct. 30, 1973 to Klein; and 4,635,957 issued Jan. 13, 1987 to Merkle broadly disclose a pair of shocks, struts, or springs on either side of a vehicle axle or the like.